Touch
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: First attempt at strong lime light lemon? please read.


**Touch (2.0) **

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated**_**: M**_

**Genre:**_** Romance/Humor/Hurt-Comfort**_

It had started innocently enough. She had been running her hands over his skin, both relishing the sensation of flesh against flesh.

And then she suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, his lips on hers. This lip-lock was much more passionate than their first. His lips moved to her neck, in particular her pulse line, where he suckled at the skin. She laid her head on his shoulder, thus giving him more access. She sighed thankfully, blissfully. They had always had a rather physically based partnership; relying much more on touch and sensation than on sound and listening. And so for him to covered as he had been had seemed, had been so innately _**wrong**_ for them both. Without much thought she placed a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder, enjoying that things were back to the way they should have been all along, if not better. His skin was much suppler, softer than it had been but it would become his once more with time and exposure to their lifestyle and his own hobbies.

He was thinking similarly, only different in noticing that she didn't have enough skin exposed, pressed to his. Moving carefully, almost as if not to startle her into fleeing from him, he twisted her to where her side was against him and carefully undid the buttons of her vest and then of her shirt.

As though she was reading his mind she aided him, shrugging the now loosened fabric from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He pulled her close again, delighted to be able to feel more skin than just her hands and face.

But a few minutes later her head shot up from his shoulder, with her staring at him in shock, as his face burned with shame. He had gone hard against her and had instinctively thrust his pelvis against hers. However, instead of being angry and disgusted, she merely smiled before pressing back with her pelvis. He was on her before she could change her mind, kissing her and enticing her tongue to play with his as he undid her bra. She let the straps slide from her shoulders and down her arms, onto the floor before they were kicked away. Her pants were next and then he was able to enjoy the soft skin of her thighs. He rubbed circles onto her skin, hearing her gasp at the sensation.

Slowly he moved closer to her area, fingering the edge of her underwear before pushing a finger into her. She arched against the intruding digit, trying to encourage it's exploration of her. He smirked, beginning to tickle her inner walls. She moaned throatily, moving against him, as he pumped her, trying to widen her tunnel as much as possible before he took her.

"_Please_," she was soon begging him lustfully.

"What?" he chortled, removing his finger much to her dismay, "What do you want?"

"_You_." She rasped out with an almost pained shudder going through her, "_**Please**_."

"Well since you asked nicely…" she was shorter than he was but he simply slid her up the wall, pushed down his briefs to allow freedom, positioned himself at her entrance and with a swift powerful movement broke her seal.

He was sure her scream could be heard across the city.

----

Ben Tennyson, having just saved the world for the—he had lost track by this round, had been peacefully sleeping wrapped up in his favorite comforter and recuperating from the fight against Vilgax, the loss of the Omnitrix, and the gaining of the Ultramatrix when a high pitched pained scream rented the air, knocking him from his bed and sleep. Frantically he fought out of his blanket, hand going to the watch when a shockwave tore through the room, knocking him off his feet.

A few seconds later, as he was just getting to his feet again, a second one occurred and caused him to fall once more.

More seismic shifts hit him and he noticed that they were getting more powerful and closer together in frequency.

And then suddenly another scream broke the calm although this one did not sound pained, quite the opposite actually and then he became both nauseas and annoyed as hell.

He saved earth, again; he saved the universe, again, and they got laid.

He huffed almost childishly, grabbed his blanket, flopped back into bed, punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape and tried to go back to sleep.

The Universal Fates were probably laughing their asses off at him.

This was so unfair.

_**The End**_


End file.
